Ncis: Shadow of the Vampire
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Ellie Bishop is over 200 years old and is a vampire, after her husband finds out it leads to an ugly divorce leaving her angry, but Tim McGee's blood is driving her hunger out of control... will she let her hunger for blood consume her or will she turn him.


Ncis: Shadows of the Vampire

(Another Vampire McGee featuring Vamp Bishop, hope you enjoy)

Ellie Bishop and Tim McGee had been good friends since she became a member of Ncis in Washington D.C, Ziva David had went home leaving her life behind as well as her friends, Ellie had a secret though, a pretty dark secret which involved her being over 200 years old, she first met McGee not long after joining Ncis… there was something drawing her to him, his blood was calling to her, sometimes it was hard to ignore and to control, her husband found out about her alternative life as a vampire and things went downhill afterwards leading to a very messy divorce which left her angry as hell.

McGee came over the one evening to talk to her after the divorce and she smiled as he hugged her but the scent of his blood almost drove her to bite into him and soon she threw him out not to hurt his feelings cause she knew he wanted to only help but she needed to protect him from her hunger, she sat against the door as blood tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled to contain her hunger until her last control snapped, she needed to feed.

McGee finally drifted to sleep after trying to figure things out in case he did something to offend her but he still could not figure out what he did wrong so he drifted into a deep sleep until the sound of clattering in the main room drew his attention, grabbing his gun he walked over to the door and opened it scanning his corners slowly he saw Ellie Bishop standing before him in a long white dress.

"Ellie" he said looking confused and curious "Am I dreaming?" he asked lowering his gun.

Ellie's head was lowered and her eyes was closed until her head shot up and her eyes widened bright revealing blood red eyes, McGee shot backwards and fell over the chair "I take that as a yes" he yelped as she glided forward, McGee dived into his room and locked the door "You're not getting in" he shouted through the door but the sound of her humming start to fill his brain, he felt something tugging his strings as if it was trying to control him and in the end he fell under her spell and opened the door.

"Lay down Timothy" she whispered and McGee obeyed her and laid down on the floor, Ellie sighed and shook her head "No I meant lay down on the bed" she ordered again, he got back up and walked over to his bed, he walked like he was asleep with his eyes open and soon he laid down on the bed except he was upside down with his head at the bottom of the bed and his feet against the head board and Ellie face palmed herself "That's as close as we're going to get" she muttered to herself and sat down next to him, allowing her fingers to glide along his cheeks tenderly, leaning in close as the scent of his blood pumping drives her to snap her final control and soon she sinks her fangs into her neck allowing his blood to flow into her mouth and she drunk happily until she had enough and pulled back, McGee looked paler now and he had 2 puncture marks clearly visible.

The morning after:

McGee groaned out as he woke up, he felt more weak than ever which was weird for him since he usually woke up refreshed, the nightmare he had about Ellie feeding on him was lodged firmly in his mind but he thought nothing of it, there was no way she was a vampire, looking to his cell phone he noticed he was late for work so he had a shower and a shave before heading to work, he grabbed a coffee and a bagel on the way so he could replenish his diminished energy which still had no idea what the hell was going on with his body.

Gibbs looked to McGee and looked worried "You ok McGee?" he asked.

"Sure boss… why?" McGee knew it was because he looked paler

"You look very pale" Gibbs replied and McGee shrugged not knowing what was wrong and Tony looked closer at McGee's neck clearly seeing the 2 puncture marks "have you been ravaged by an animal McGee?" Tony asked and McGee gave Tony a confused expression "No Tony… why you ask that?" he asked.

"Well because you got 2 puncture marks on your neck like you were bitten" Tony replied and McGee looked at his blank screen to check and sure enough there were 2 puncture marks on his neck 'No way, it was a dream, there was no way Ellie's a vampire' McGee thought to himself and soon enough Ellie arrived, the way she walked and there was a flash of red in her eyes which McGee caught and soon he realised that it was all real she was a vampire and she fed on him.

"I got to go to the rest room, be right back" he darted off before Gibbs could answer and Ellie snuck away to go see him.

McGee closed the door behind him but forgot to lock it and soon Ellie joined him in the rest room.

"Stay back foul creature" McGee made a make shift cross with both forefingers and she giggled to herself "Yeah like that is going to stop me and stop being dramatic" she walked forward pushing the make shift finger cross from her face "I'm sorry" she said.

"Sorry, sorry… you fed on me" he squeaked and she had to stop herself from giggling more.

"I didn't hear you complain" she replied and his mouth opened like a gawping fish.

"I was not in a position to complain, you had me under hypnosis" he argued and she looked thoughtful for a second and nodded "I'm sorry McGee"

McGee walked passed her heading to the door but stopped "you bight me again I expect dinner and a movie first" he said and walked out the door leaving behind a grinning Ellie who whispered "Oh next time you'll come to bite me" she giggled and headed out the door heading back to the bullpen not far behind McGee.

New-vamp Hunger:

McGee tossed and turned as pain seared through his body, it was like intense heat coming from his heart and soul, his vision turned red and his hunger rage, his screams became roars and soon he passed out as his heart stopped.

Ellie was sat in her apartment reading a book, over 200 years old and she never stopped reading, especially the new literature like the twilight sagas "This is how I am represented… unbelievable" she sighed throwing the book over her shoulders when the sound of movement in her room caught her attention, looking curious she walked to the door and opened it but was surprised to get yanked through the door and pinned against the wood slamming the door shut.

"Ah hey McGee" she said looking guilty at him.

"What have you done to me? He snarled and she shrugged "Well when I fed on you I let my venom into your blood stream by accident… lost control"

"I need to feed" he licked his fangs and she leaned her head to the side allowing him at her neck and soon he sank his fangs into her skin as she clung to him tight.

Ellie helped McGee deal with his hunger as a vampire, she helped him control his superhuman powers and soon the 2 were a powerful combination together, her ex-husband dropped by to cause trouble but he had to deal with a vamped up Tim McGee which made her laugh, and after that through-out the years they had each other to help.

The end.

(Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot)

Lycanboy666


End file.
